Talk:Spell combinations
Winter's Grasp Shattering It says that you can freeze stuff with winters grasp, so should it also be added to the shattering combo? I don't know about anyone else, but I've never seen an opponent frozen with winter's grasp shatter. I've only ever seen it with cone of cold, I don't think I've even seen it happen when they're frozen by blizzard... :P Obviously, a work in progress. Please excuse its stubbiness.Cheeseslayersmu 03:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :: I suspect this is obvious to everyone, but just listing the combinations isn't nearly as good as also saying how that combination differs from what you'd expect. Like the repulsion + paralysis one results in a kind of explosive wave of paralysis. Redirection Spell combo, spell combos, spell chain, spell chains, spell chaining, and spell combination all redirect here now. Cheeseslayersmu 23:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) New information from the character creator Here's a list of spell combos dug up from the codex hidden in some of the character creator files: http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=698398&forum=145&sp=90 Look for the post by immeyourenot. Actually a lot of these are no-brainers, but a few would be difficult to figure out. 06:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :All done. Thanks again. Loleil 07:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Testing combinations Firstly, someone just added spellmight for "Storm of the Century". I tested without it and I got no combo... though... Blizzard+Tempest is quite powerful. I will test with Spellmight today if I get a chance. I tested Force Field+Crushing Prison and I am getting nothing. You can't target an ally with Crushing Prison. I will see if I can find an enemy that has it some time and drop a FF on their target and see if it does anything though. Goblinlordx 22:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The combinations on this page aren't all confirmed, so it's quite possible that names and spells are incorrect. Feel free to correct as necessary . Loleil 23:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm that Force Field + Crushing Prison is Shockwave. On the PC though, you can't use it on a friend, only enemies. Storm of the Century doesn't work with just the three DoT primals, unlike what other sites say. Haven't tried (or learned) Spell Might yet. --DarkJeff 00:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't mention it but I was able to confirm Grease Fire, Flame Quencher, and Improved Drain since they were easy to test. -Goblinlordx 03:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I've confirmed Spellmight + Blizzard + Tempest is Storm of the Century. It's a strange one, I think the AoE is bigger than either Blizzard or Tempest individually. The radii added together? --DarkJeff 02:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::So it actually came up with a codex entry with Spellmight? Interesting... -Goblinlordx 23:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. Blizzard + Tempest + Inferno in any permutation failed to give me the codex entry, nor have any effects beyond all three in the same area. The Store of the Century animation is actually different, and the AoE increase tends to blast me as well, heh. --DarkJeff 23:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Spellmight + Blizzard + Tempest does activate storm of the century and it does add it to the codex.However it doesn't have the same effect as blizzard and tempest combined.Rather, it does around 50-80 damage per pulse and does not slow down enemies or knock down enemies, it does have a different animation than blizzard or tempest,it basically looks like a swirling cyclone with lightning shooting through it.It deals electric damage, doesn't do any cold damage.Maybe blizzard is there to just expand the radius of the aoe?Also, I noticed that you don't have to have spellmight activated for both of the casts, you only need to use it on the last one you activate.And just in case anyone can't tell by the description on the article it does matter in which order you stack the two spells, you can put tempest + blizzard too. 20:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Earthquake + AoE Earthquake + an AoE like Inferno is a mega killer against all mobs that aren't sure-footed. Blizzard and that lightning AoE can be added. It's especially useful in confined spaces as death roads, for example. The caster gets a protection spell by Wynne, casts earthquake into the area and then the follow-on AoEs. Wynne and possibly Morrigan cast stonefist and other stopping spells against those who succeed to leave the area of effect (stonefist pushes back into the earthquake region). I used this combo many dozen times in my first (normal difficulty) game and it killed hundreds of enemies, probably more than a thousand. Bossmobs, mobs with more than two legs and Ogres tend to ignore the effects of Earthquake, though. 02:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :That isn't what this page is about. There are certain combinations of spells that will cause Codex Entries to appear when used for the first time. This page is for the spells described by those combinations. The Earthquake+Inferno sounds like an excellent way to kill a lot of enemies very quickly, but because no Codex entry pops up when you first use it, it won't be added to the page.Swk3000 15:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Updating I'm working on upgrading this page to be as high quality (:D) as the rest of the spell pages that I've updated. --Various Pickles 02:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Does improved drain also work with affliction hex ? 21:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that it does not, but I'll take a look at the code when I get a chance. --Various Pickles 23:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Merge this page with Codex:_Spell_Combinations? OK, above Swk3000 says "There are certain combinations of spells that will cause Codex Entries to appear when used for the first time. This page is for the spells described by those combinations." Could I therefore suggest that "Spell Combinations" is set up to redirect to Codex:_Spell_Combinations, which I've just updated to include all the info on this page. --Zoev 23:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : The Codex page is ugly and most people looking for the information probably just care about the combination instead of where it fits in the game lore. Like spells, I believe this page should be first and foremost about raw information. On the other hand, cross-linking each combination (via its h3 or a See Also) to its codex information entry (its appropriate h3 on the codex page) and vice versa would be a useful, neat, and organized compromise. --Various Pickles 11:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::As there is a lot more info to added about these spells, I don't think a merge would work in this instance. It would also throw off the format for the spells pages, though I definitely think the pages should be cross linked. Loleil 11:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Various Pickles said "The Codex page is ugly" -- Aww! And there was me thinking I'd made it pretty! Oh well! Whilst there's no info now on Spell Combinations that isn't on Codex: Spell Combinations, I take the point that there could well be in future and that adding it to the codex page would clutter it up and make for non-standard formatting. I'll add in links to individual spell combos to the codex page as suggested. -Zoev 12:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::No offense intended, of course :D Like Loleil said, there's still a ton of data I need to add to the combos, specifically numbers (look at Primal Spells) about damage, aoe, etc --Various Pickles 17:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::None taken - just kidding! I know it's not pretty, really. Though, on a serious note, if you do have a specific issue with the look of the page, or any ideas about how to improve it (other than some images, which I'm already planning) then I'd love to hear them. I've already added links from the codex combos to this page as you suggested. I've not done it the other way around as you clearly have a vision for the page and I wasn't sure where you were picturing the links to the codex going. --Zoev 19:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Some more Freezing points Just something I've noticed, I've done it a few times, I'm fairly sure that shattering shot can cause a shatter. I was using Morrigan with Cone of Cold and Leliana with Shattering Shot in the part where you have to select two party members not including the Warden, so there couldn't have been much else going on with only those two in the party. Not sure if it was a coincidential critical hit on every occasion, it did happen numerous times Wrong Improved Drain description The main page says: The Drain Life spell deals 100% more damage and generates 100% more healing and Mana Drain steals 50% more mana. I just checked the script and it seems to work differently. The formula for the Improved Drain Life combo is like this: (100.0f + GetCreatureSpellPower(stEvent.oCaster)) * IMPROVED_DRAIN_HEALTH_FACTOR where IMPROVED_DRAIN_HEALTH_FACTOR=0.3 Standard modifier for drain life is 0.2, so it's basically an increase by 0.1 However, bear in mind that the final damage will be higher, because you reduce the target's immunity to spirit energy, maybe even turn it into a vulnerability, which results in additional damage. HOWEVER!: Your character does NOT benefit from this additional damage when healed, only base damage is returned as healing points. Yeah, yeah, it's complicated, so here's an example: My mage has a spellpower of 27: (100+27)*0.3=38 Spirit energy vulnerability through the hex: (100+27)*0.3=38%, which means the target will be damaged by appr. 40% more, so 38pts improved drain damage*1.4=53 This number will be additionally modified by Affliction Hex as well as any items you have equipped that increase spirit damage dealt But! But: You only receive base damage back as health pts, so in this case 38pts original improved drain damage pts, vulnerability is not counted, as it is not part of the combo, obviously. Now you will object, "but I didn't get 38pts, I only got 32! What's wrong? Does Bioware hate me?" The answer is, YES! lol. No, to be serious, the reduction is due to Nightmare difficulty setting: 38*0.85 healing modifier=32 So my character deals 63 pts spirit damage (two hexes+combo+amulet of the war mage), but only receives 32 pts health! Same calculations for mana combo (except no difficulty level modifier here). WRFan 14:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Best way to achieve all spell combos? I'm just wondering what the easiest way would be to get a party that can create all of the spell combos? By the end of the origins campaign, its more or less impossible for a single mage to be able to create all of them. I was wondering what spells I should distribute to Wynne and Morrigan to be able to get the codex entries for all of them? Purify For me this is listed as #267 Purify When the Heal (or Group Heal) spell is cast at a creature with the Regeneration spell effect, the two spells combine and amplify, instantly healing the creature for (100+Spellpower) while expending the Regeneration effect. Quorwyf (talk) 03:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I had no problem unlocking this entry in the past but I haven't been able to on my recent playthroughs. Possibly a patch 1.04 issue? Can't recall what patch I was using when I unlocked this. I've tried doing the above with and without Spell Might.Quorwyf (talk) 17:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) This is Combat Tweaks mod spell combination--Madines (talk) 17:02, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Electrocution listed as #270 Electrocution Creatures being electrified are more conductive of electricity. Casting an impact electricity spell, such as Lightning or Shock, at an electrified creature will electrocute it, doubling the electricity damage and knock the creature down due to the impact force.Quorwyf (talk) 04:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a combat tweak mod spell combination--Madines (talk) 17:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Multiple Mage Combos Does anyone know if the combo spells have to be cast by one mage or can 2 mages each contribute one spell to a 2 spell combo? Combos can be done by 2 mages. Just keep in mind that if the spell requires a boost like Spell Might then the 2nd caster will be required to have the sustain active. It will be optional for whoever casts 1st. Quorwyf (talk) 07:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Walking Bomb + Virulent Walking Bomb just adding here because i was browsing, nobody mentioned Walking Bomb + Virulent Walking bomb. *Nice! Thanks dude. Not sure if its officially a spell combo though since there's also no codex entry given. :Anyway, Walking bomb + Virulent walking bomb = double Virulent output damage over time, killing twice as quick and still have the explosion hahah. :Reverse can be done as well but then you get twice the normal walking bomb damage output. :Not sure if it was patched (I'm using unpatched game), but i seemed to have read somewhere that these spells overwrite one another and removing the explosion effect. Not with me ;) Killing them nasty bosses will go twice as quick now :D (talk) 22:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Also Combat Tweaks mod spell combination--Madines (talk) 17:13, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Improved Hex Curse of Mortality + Any Hex Codex Entry #266 DA:Origins, #300 DA:Awakening - "A creature under the Curse of Mortality is drained of life energy, and therefore extremely susceptible to hexes. Any hex cast upon it will last twice as long." Mana Implosion There is also a spell combinatin between glyph of neutralization and the enchantement and spell bloom, beacause they are the exact opposite, the effect is that all in the area of the glyph or the spellbloom will have a almost complete istantaneous regeneration of mana or vigor :) tested and confirmed :) good day :) Again a Combat Tweaks mod spell combo --Madines (talk) 17:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Mana Implosion spellbloom and glyph of neutralization causing full mana regen And again a Combat Tweaks mod spell combination--Madines (talk) 17:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC)